This invention relates to the field of miniature component assemblies and, more particularly, to an assembly for containing at least two components with internal connections between the two as well as external connections from each one.
In the field of miniature electronic devices, the steady reduction in housing volume has produced smaller components and tighter packing of components. For components such as integrated circuits, chip carriers have been devised for ease of handling and mounting but, since the carrier must be considerably larger than the IC chip, there is still much wasted space. In devices requiring very high speed operation, the distance between terminals may be significant, and the prevention of unwanted signal pickup may also be important. Devices are known which include a two-sided substrate and relatively large lead-in connections which project in through potted cavities in the outer wall of the carrier and have surfaces available to both chips. Such lead-ins would be satisfactory if all interconnections are also required to be external connections and the size of the lead-ins would not effect the operation of the mounted components, but such large, potted-in lead-ins are otherwise unsatisfactory as well as cumbersome to produce.